


Knight in Shining Armor

by peachsconepop



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Fist Fight, Getting Together, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Tending to Wounds, but the day is saved by iwaizumi, can still be triggering tho, iwaizumi saves the day, iwaoi - Freeform, like some random asshole touches oikawa without consent, okay so the warning is rape but nothing actually happens
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:34:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26352010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachsconepop/pseuds/peachsconepop
Summary: Oikawa was walking home when he got pulled into an alleyway by a complete stranger. The stranger is a big asshole and Oikawa is scared.What’s gonna happen to him?? 😧😖
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Kudos: 94





	Knight in Shining Armor

**Author's Note:**

> The tags are kinda important i guess maybe. This is the first time i’ve ever written these characters so i hope i portrayed them well.

I don’t know how i got here. 

that’s actually sort of a lie. i know that i was walking home from the store and then i was pulled back into an alleyway. however, the person who pulled me back here is a complete stranger.

a complete stranger who has me pinned to the wall. he’s using his legs to trap my legs, one hand holding my hands above my head, and the last one is resting on my chest.

“hey there pretty boy~,” he whispers in my ear. my whole body is shaking with fear. i want to push him away but even if my hands weren’t being pinned down i’m still frozen from fear.

“do you have a name?~” he asks in what is probably supposed to be a sweet tone but it sounds like nails against a chalkboard to me. 

suddenly i felt the hand on my chest slowly start slipping down,”i asked you a question pretty boy. you gonna answer or what? come ooonnn, be a good boy for me and answer the question.”

this causes me to panic and spit on him. bad idea because the next thing i know, a punch is thrown at my stomach and i’m doubling over in pain (well as much as i can in this position).

“that was a naughty thing to do princess,” and the hand was back. still sliding down and that horribly slow pace and i’m frozen again. my mouth has run dry and i’m trembling. yes, you heard right, the oikawa tooru is trembling. i’m trying to breathe at a normal pace but it’s too fast. i’m not fast enough to catch it. i feel like i’m drowning in oxygen.

“answer the question soon princess or i’m gonna-“

“you’re gonna what?” i hear a familiar voice ask.

i whip my head to the side to see none other than iwaizumi standing there. i almost cry from relief. ‘iwa-chan!’ this doesn’t seem to make the man take his hand away but instead pause right before my pants waistline. i glance down at the hand and back at iwaizumi, he follows my eyes the whole time. ‘please, iwa-chan. save me...’ i silently beg.

“and just who the hell do you think you are?”

“none of your business. what are  
you doing to him?”

“oh him?” he asks glancing at me momentarily but then his attention is back on iwaizumi,”we’re just having a little fun, right princess?” 

“is that so? because that looks like my boyfriend you have pinned against the wall, isn’t that right tooru?”

boyfriend. a lie but that doesn’t stop the blush that spreads across my face as i stare at iwaizumi. ”iwa-chan,” i say but my voice breaks. 

the guy, instead of stopping this whole thing, slips his hand past my waistline and my eyes immediately widen. “your boyfriend, you say? how do i even know that’s true?” he start rubbing me through my boxers. i cant stop the tears that spill out. ‘please no, please don’t. iwa-chan save me. please save me.’

then suddenly the hand is gone and there’s a loud thump on the ground. through tears i can see iwaizumi in front of me. i cant see anything else but i’m assuming that man is the one on the ground.

“you’d think you’d get the hint,” iwaizumi begins with almost a laugh,”leave. him. alone.”

“or what?”

i don’t see any of the next part because i slide down to the ground with my knees against my chest and put my head between my knees. i can hear the noises though. the sounds of punch’s being thrown, grunts of pain, everything.

i don’t know how long it’s like this before the noises stop and all that’s left is heavy breathing. i hear someone kneel before me but i’m too afraid to look up and see who. “oikawa,” i hear as the person lifts my chin up and i’m met with the sight of iwaizumi.

i fling myself onto him and cling like it’s my lifeline, sobs shaking through my whole body. he doesn’t seem to mind though and instead lifts me up and carries me. without words he walks us back to his house.

sometime between the walk from that alleyway to his house my breathing slows and i stop crying. i’m still shaking though but being with iwa-chan grounds me. i know now is probably not the best time to get flustered but iwaizumi is carrying me with what seems like little effort. it doesn’t help my already existing crush on him die down any.

i hear a door unlock and lift my head from his shoulder to see that we made it back to the iwaizumi’s. “my parents aren’t home,” he says,”they left on a business trip so no need to worry about them.” i still can’t really speak so instead i nod my head slowly and rest it against his shoulder again.

he sits me down on the couch, taking off my shoes for me. next he grabs my phone. i look at him questioningly and he responds to that look with “texting your parents.” again, i just nod and look down at my lap.

whenever he finishes texting my parents, i’m lifted off the couch and instead brought to his bathroom. he puts me down on the sink counter and lightly grabs my face. he pauses for a moment so that we’re staring at each other. his face is bruised and cut up a bit but he still looks handsome somehow. like a knight. the moments over when he backs away and leaves the room.

he’s gone momentarily but comes back with some clothes for me and him, plus a first aid kit. he takes off my shirt, being extra careful. once it’s off he inspects my body for any sort of injury. he sees the bruise forming on my abdomen and scowls at it. he puts his shirt he brought in on me and moves to inspect my legs. once the process is complete and he’s done checking he puts his shorts on me and backs away.

i slowly get off the counter. i stop him whenever he tries to leave i grab him by the arm and move him back to the counter. “oikawa, what-”

“shhh iwa-chan. you’re injured,” i say. i gesture my hands upward, ushering him to get on the counter. he does this and i begin the patching up process.

once i’m done with that i close the first aid kit and look at him. “all fixed up, iwa-chan! only one last thing to do!” i say trying to sound cheery.

“hmm?” was the response i got. i lean close to him, moving his spiky hair backwards and kiss his forehead.

he looks at me, utterly bewildered. “what was that for?” 

“to help heal the injuries faster silly iwa-chan!” i say with a proud smile on my face.

“tch,” was all i heard before he got off the counter and grabbed my hand. he lead me to his kitchen. i sat on a stool and watched him make some food. it’s a small meal but i couldn’t eat much right now anyway and iwaizumi knows this. he sits beside me and we silently eat. it’s not an awkward silence, just a “we both need to eat” silence.

once we’re done, he takes the dishes to the sink and washes them off before putting them in the dishwasher. he walks back over to me and lifts me up again. “i can walk, you know?” i say in a teasing manner.

“oikawa. i will drop you right here, right now if you do not close your mouth.”

“mean, iwa-chan!” i say with a fake pout. however i keep my mouth closed for the rest of the way to his bedroom.

once inside he sits me on his bed and sits down beside me. we get situated so that my back is against the wall and he’s sitting in front of me. 

“can you tell me what happened?” he asks in a hesitant tone and i drop my gaze to my lap. twiddling my fingers as i start to tell him what happened.

“i was walking from the store,” i begin,”and then suddenly i got pulled into that alleyway. he pinned me there and was talking to me. t-telling me to ‘be a good boy and tell him my name’. i spat in his face but that only made things worse cause he punched me right in my stomach. he had his hand on my chest and was moving it downwards.”

i look back up at his with tears in my eyes. “i was so scared iwa-chan. i was so scared..” 

i’m swiftly pulled into his lap. he has his arms wrapped around my waist and his face is buried in the crook of my neck. we stay like this for a minute before i hear quiet,“i’m sorry”

i pull back and look at him. “what are you apologizing for?”

“i should’ve been there sooner,” he says but he’s not looking at me. instead he’s looking at his hands which are balled into fists in his lap.

“iwa-chan, look at me.”

when he doesn’t i lift up his chin with my hands, ”iwaizumi.”

now he’s looking at me.

“you saved me. you stopped him and you saved me. you’re like my knight in shining armor. i was so scared but then you came. you don’t have to apologize for anything. i should be thanking you. thank you iwa-chan.”

he looks like he wants to say something but i cut him, ”you know what happens whenever the knights save the princesses?”

this makes him pause and look really confused,”what?”

“this.”

that’s all i say before leaning close and closing the gap between our lips. it’s a simple kiss that lasts only for a second before i pull away and softly smile at him.

his eyes are wide open, blush spread across his face. “..oikawa?”

“yes my dear iwa-chan?”

...

“can i kiss you again?”

now it’s my turn to stare and blush. i simply nod before he leans in. this kiss is different from the first one. it’s slow and chaste, lips moving against lips. it’s perfect. my heart feels like it’s going to beat out of my chest as we both slowly pull away.

i open my eyes to one of the most beautiful sights i’ve ever seen. iwa-chan is looking at me with the biggest smile i’ve ever seen him give and my breath catches in my throat.

“will you be my boyfriend?” he asks and i smile widely.

“of course.”

i slowly start to get off his lap and instead grab his hand. we both lay down.

he’s laid against the bed and i rest my head on his chest. He wraps his arms around my waist again and kisses the top of my head. 

“goodnight tooru.”

“goodnight hajime.”


End file.
